


Tentacles.

by ThomasTheTrashCan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Anal, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Breathplay, Chemicals, Choking, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, F/M, Humiliation, Like Sort of?, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, Mind Control, Minor Somnophilia, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollon, Sounding, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Urethral Play, Vaginal Sex, Vore, Xenophilia, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasTheTrashCan/pseuds/ThomasTheTrashCan
Summary: Just some good old-fashioned tentacle porn.Ch. 1- OMC/TentaclesCh.2- OFC/Tentacles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for like pretty much all the tags. My first smut fic and I wrote this at 4 AM, so sorry. I named the guy Kaz, idk why. I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine.  
> Seriously y'all, be careful.

Kaz awoke to a bright ray of light shining into his ice blue eyes, sending a lancing pain through his spinning head. He blearily sat up, clutching his head from his position on the damp forest floor and letting out a low groan. A memory shot through his head of the ground rushing toward him, then the press of a button.

  
  


Now he remembered; his ship had crashed causing him to eject and land…. somewhere. He let go of his aching head and stood up, stumbling into the side of a foreign looking tree, further showing that this was not Earth; It’s not like they had trees on Earth anymore.He glanced up, squinting when his eyes found the bright light of the two suns, one glowing red and the other a hot white.

  
  


He checked the terrain, but saw nothing except the alien trees and a sawdust-like dirt coating the uneven floor. Looking at the sky, Kaz saw smoke in the direction he soon labeled North, despite having no compass. It could be the wreck of his ship, and if it was, he could either fix it and fly out of this godforsaken planet or find the natives attracted by the loud crash or the smoking ruins of a ship and ask for assistance. 

  
  


Not before heaving a exasperated sigh, Kaz set to stumbling along the forest floor in the direction of the smoke. 

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


After nearly an hour of his walking, slowed by the denseness of the ‘trees’ surrounding him on all sides, he spotted what looked to be a lake just a little ways away. Hoping it was not just an unfortunate mirage, Kaz stumbled toward it with a parched throat. When he approached what was in fact a lake, he wasted no time in running up to the water’s edge with abandon and cupping some of the reflective liquid in his hands and gulping it up.

  
  


Kaz took no notice of the new plant towering in the shallow shaded part of the water, only at the lake in front of him. After drinking a few hads worth, he sits down at the edge, removing his shoes and socks before tentatively dipping his toes into the mirror-like liquid. He lowly relaxed, closing his eyes and leaning back to rest on the cool ground. 

  
  


He kicked his foot slightly when he felt something brush against his foot, thinking it was just the current, he ignored it. He lay there a few moments, letting the water flow around his ankles, before his eyes flew open. He didn't remember seeing any movement in the water before. Letting out a panicked gasp, Kaz made to stand up, but found he couldn’t move his feet.

  
  
  


The  _ things  _ trapping his feet tightened with an incredibly strong grip that would not yield to Kaz’s wild struggles. He was pulled forward by the ankles toward the water, until he was waist deep, flipping over onto his stomach in the process. Clawing at the dirt beneath him, Kaz felt in horror as the thing wrapped itself up over his knees and thighs, bands tightening and coiling over each other while he struggles, successfully stopping any and all movement in his legs, bar the hips.

  
  


He screamed in terror, desperately trying to free himself from his bindings, but the thing holding him would have none of that. Rising from the water, a thick tentacle wrapped itself around his slim waist, squeezing in tightly in hope of getting submission. Many thinner tentacles wrapped themselves around him under the larger one, now stopping all movement in his lower half. Still screaming and flailing, Kaz felt tears start to fall, the pain and terror already too much.

  
  


Simultaneously, two tentacles slightly smaller than the one binding his waist wrapped themselves around his wrists and encircling their way up his arms and pulling them together behind his back. Now the only thing he could move was his neck, and that didn’t do him any good. Kaz was unsure what this thing wanted from him, but if he had to guess, he’d say it wanted to devour him. 

  
  


The tentacles encasing his body pulled his now unmoving form up into the air above the lake, rearranging so that each of his legs were separate from the other before pulling him into a spread eagle position. He tried to look down at his chest, but sensing his intent, a tentacle found its way to his throat, not squeezing yet, but laying there heavily as a promise.

  
  


Slowly, Kaz was pulled over to what looked to be a huge flowery plant. It was roughly the size of two bathtubs and the shape of a globe tapered at the top before it melted into a large petalled flower with pink and orange coloring. The flower parted until his body could fit through the opening, though it had yet to lower him. Starting with his shirt, the tentacles ripped at it, discarding the torn clothing before doing the same with his pants and underwear.

  
  


Now completely vulnerable, Kaz renewed his efforts in struggling, only succeeding in tiring himself out even more. After finally having the human unclothed, the tentacles pulled him into the depths of the plant-like body.

  
  


After a moment of blue sky, the opening closed, leaving Kaz surrounded in an enveloping darkness, surrounded by slimy tentacles resting on his bare skin. He made to scream again, but the opening of his mouth was greeted by a tentacle he could not see. The appendage with a roughly three inches in diameter forced itself down his inexperienced throat, before pulling out again. It pushed in quickly, forcing itself deeper this time, not letting Kaz gag. It rested with the tip hitting the back of his throat, jaws pried wide apart.

  
  


He trembled in terror, the darkness encasing him making the experience all the more frightening because he couldn’t tell where the next silent tentacle would come from. Once again, his limbs were spread apart, though farther than the last time. Unlike before, he was naked, so this stretching exposed Kaz’s tight hole and sizable cock to the chilly air around him. He squirmed again in desperation, though he doubted he could possibly break free until the creature decided he could.

  
  
  


Small tentacles, slighter than the width of Kaz’s smallest finger, started to feel around his body, one weaving through his toes, another pressing into his ear lightly before twisting deeper inside, making Kaz attempt to cry out around his ‘gag’. One more bold tentacle moved up to his nostril, and quickly found its way into down until it touched the other tentacle plugging his mouth. The rest of the smaller ones explored his smooth skin, a few finding his naval. 

  
  


Kaz whimpered in pure fear as one of the smallest tentacles moved up to his cock, lightly circling the tip. Slowly, almost lazily, it stroked over his slit, making the human jolt in unexpected pleasure. The tip of the tentacle found its way to his urethra, where it pushed inside, making Kaz scream, tears escaping from him. The tentacle pushed deeper and deeper, not stopping even as it embedded itself all the way in his cock, but continuing on until it found his bladder. His penis felt full in a way he had never experienced, mixing pain and pleasure in a completely foreign way.

  
  


His bindings seemed to tighten even further, including the one on his neck, albeit slightly, distracting him from the uncomfortable sensation, though it remained in the back of his mind. The tentacle in his mouth started to force its way slightly down his esophagus making him choke from the lack of air filling his lungs. 

  
  


Right before he could pass out, the tentacle in his nose buried itself deeper, stopping near his trachea where it let out a puff of air. His body took it greedily, though his mind was embarrassed to have to depend on the thing raping him so much. At the same time, the tube in his throat and his urethra started pouring a sweet scented liquid into him.

  
  


He swallowed the nectar, trying desperately not to drown, but it kept coming and coming. He was past the point where he felt like he could burst. The liquid through his urethra, despite flowing more slowly, hurt even worse, filling up his bladder to its maximum before stopping. The same could be said for the tentacle in his mouth. It would not stop until he was full, plain and simple. Once the tentacles had finished pouring into him, they pulled out quite a bit, with the smaller one stopping inside his penis and the larger one regaining its position in Kaz’s mouth.

  
  


Kaz started to feel hazy, a cloud of lust filling him, and overcoming his senses. His cock started to harden despite the tentacle remaining inside him. Kaz’s breath started to come in short pants around the obstruction in his mouth, pupils dilating even further. He started to whimper, trying to beg for release while his thighs trembled. Kaz moaned at even the slightest touch from one of the creature’s appendages, wishing more than anything to be filled. In the back of his mind, Kaz knew this was wrong, but his body seemed not to care. 

  
  


A thick tentacle, about five inches in diameter pushed at his virgen entrance, making his horny body tremble in anticipation. The whole tentacle was lubed up with its natural slime, but Kaz’s ass was unstretched, and had never taken an object, except one of his own fingers before. Kaz took in one more deep breath before the tentacle abruptly pushed into his needy hole, stretching it so incredibly wide. Kaz moaned at the sensation, back arching in immeasurable pleasure. 

  
  


One tentacle with a toothless mouth found one of his nipples, another joining it on his other pink nub, before suking vigerously. Moaning loudly, Kaz tried to come, but the tentacle in his cock blocked the way. Realizing this, the creature pulled it away, granting Kaz hs earth-shattering orgasm. The tentacle in his ass shallowly fucked him through the whole thing,hitting his prostate every time and making him see white with a pleasurable pain. As soon as that orgasm ended, his cock became hard again, and Kaz was made back into a moaning mess. 

  
  


Mind-bendingly slowly, the tentacle pushed into his ass, going far beyond what Kaz thought possible. The tentacle moved so far in him, twisting around in his guts and pushing at his walls, that Kaz would have sworn he could feel it in his chest.

  
  


Another tentacle pushing at his entrance caught his attention, stopping his desperate moans of pleasure for a mere moment before he came all over again, mewling without restraint. The tentacle, larger than the first by around two inches pushed its way into his slutty hole, joining the tentacle already inside him before pumping in and out directly over Kaz’s prostate, making the human scream with extreme white-hot pleasure. If Kaz could speak, he’d begging for more, despite not wanting this. Kaz was horrified with how easily he gave in even if he had been drugged, and was embarrassed with the pure need for fucking he felt.

  
  


Another couple thrusts had Kaz coming again, more than he ever had in one night before. Slowly the tentacle around his neck started to squeeze, the thrusts still not halting, choking him slowly.  He struggled to breathe, trying to get any amount of air into his lungs. Black spotted his vision, then he was out. 

  
  


Kaz woke up to a third smaller tentacle pumping in his ass too, along with the aftershock of an orgasm. Just how long had he been out?

  
  


With a few more rough thrusts, the tentacles forced themselves high into Kaz, their sheer volume enough to distend his stomach at least a few inches, before going completely and terrifyingly still. 

  
  


Then, they started to pulse, a heavy liquid, different than before spewed out of them, enlarging him even more. It seemed as though the heavy rush of fluid would never stop, even as cramps spasmed through him, the liquid remained pouring.

  
  


After an eternity, which was actually just a few moments, the flow ceased, and Kaz was turned upside down, feet in the air. The three tentacles pulled out of him slowy, careful not to spill a drop, and they were soon replaced with a tentacle with a round head just a little wider than they were. The ball pushed into his ass stuck firmly inside the human’s gaping hole.

  
  
Kaz was laid against the floor of the room he was in, still unable to see, with his stomach looking like he was in his late second trimester of pregnancy. The tentacles loosened their grip, apart from one on each of his limbs, neck and waist. He felt completely fucked out, having orgamsed a minimum of three times completely against his will by an alien.Kaz blinked his eyes closed and surrendered to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OFC/Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is OFC/Tentacle Monster, as per request by anon, who was super sweet, on Tumblr. Different setting and creature than the last chapter, but all the warnings still apply. Heed the tags and stay safe
> 
> Also, new tags added for this chapter, so keep that in mind

The night was oddly quiet without the bustle of the city that Ara was so used to. It was peaceful in a way that she had never experienced before, the chirping and rustling of nature, the likes of which she had only seen in movies, astounded her. 

  
  


She had spent her day enjoying the wildlife, swimming in the crystal blue water and setting up camp. 

  
  


It had taken her an especially long time to set up her tent, but understandably so; it was the first time in over a decade that she had been camping.

  
  


It was the perfect time to rest her overworked body, left alone and unbothered. Ara had even left her phone at home, opting for complete seclusion during the long weekend, letting only her closest friend know where she was going.

  
  


After ample time spent gazing at the stars, fire crackling next to her, Ara had finally gotten ready for bed, changing into an overly large t-shirt and underwear for the warm night.

  
  


She had fallen asleep to the calm of night, truly content.

  
  


_

  
  


It wasn’t long before her slumber was disturbed, the sky still dark, but the air colder than before.

  
  


She blinked groggily, then, her eyes flew open with an audible gasp. Ara moved to jump out of her sleeping bag but found herself unable to move more than a centimeter in any direction. 

  
  


Light was weak at best, only a little moonlight filtering through the top of her tent, but it was enough to see the ropes that bound her. No, ropes weren’t right, these… things were too smooth and wet to be ropes.

  
  


They moved over her long legs, holding tightly to her, unyielding.

  
  


The same sensation wound its way up her arms, many of the tentacles, as Ara thought to call them, wrapping around each other and up the ill-fitting sleeves of her shirt.

  
  


The tentacles binding her legs seemed to be thicker than those on her arms, but not as numerous, but one thing each of them shared, regardless of the size, was the slime that coated them, and by extension, her.

  
  


Slick coated her body but did nothing to help escape her binds, and nothing to stop the tentacles from undressing her.

  
  


Removing her shirt the traditional way would be impossible, what with her arms all wrapped up like that, and the tentacles realized that too, instead choosing to worm their way underneath and pulling until the shirt ripped at the seems to be discarded.

  
  


Ara let out a shriek, no’s and please don'ts tumbling their way out of her mouth, until even the creature seemed tired of them because instead of listening to her hysterical pleas, a tentacle moved to touch her lips. 

  
  


This, of course, made her mouth shut with a snap that caused her teeth to ache, cutting off her words. But with other things in mind, the creature continued to push at her soft lips, forcing its way through until it was breaching the heat of her mouth, coming to a rest on her tongue.

  
  


She tried to bite down, but her efforts were fruitless, the appendage impossible to puncture, and too solid to do any damage to with her jaws. 

  
  


The tentacle didn’t give her time to struggle anymore, pushing down her throat, causing her to gag around it, cries muffled as it pushed deeper and deeper. 

  
  


When it came to a stop, somewhere deep inside of her, she could make no more noise, focused only on the breathing that this creature had made so hard.

  
  


Slowly, the tentacle started to thrust shallowly, jerking her body in time with the thrusts.

The tentacles not currently in use, the same ones that had removed her shirt, came to her underwear, tearing them off her lithe form to reveal her shaved cunt into the air.

  
  


A desire to escape completely renewed, Ara struggled in her binds, only succeeding in tiring herself out and the grip holding her to strengthen. 

  
  


Without warning or hesitation, a small tentacle, only about an inch in diameter pushed into her, easing its way with the slick that covered its surface.

  
  


Tears leaked from her eyes, eyes that squeezed shut once the tentacle in her cunt was joined by a second and third of the same size, then began to thrust in tandem with the tentacle occupying her throat, moving deeper and deeper with every thrust. 

  
  


More tentacles, only a half an inch around climbed over Ara’s bare torso, dipping into her navel and encircling her waist. They came to wrap around her breasts, squeezing them tightly, almost experimentally, before two new tentacles rose up to her front through the flap in her tent.

  
  


The newcomers were pale, almost translucent, blue in color where the others were a dark green, and their tips were red, shaped like the buds of flowers. But their similarities to flowers didn’t stop there. 

  
  


When they reached her chest, the budds spread open, four different red ends diverging from the main portion of the tentacle. Their purpose was quickly discovered when the tips came to Ara’s nipples, the flower-like things encompassing his nipples, sucking as if it were a mouth.

  
  


The tentacles at her nipples tugged her breast, working her already hard nipples in a pattern that couldn’t help but to get her aroused. 

  
  


As the minutes of the creatures menstruations, between her legs, mouth, and nipples, passed Ara found it harder and harder to differentiate the slick from the tentacles and her own from between her legs.

  
  


Almost as if sensing her arousal, the creature chose now to remove the tentacles from her cunt quickly and without preamble.

  
  


She was left empty, cunt spasming at the quick retreat.

  
  


But, she was not left this way for long, no, for out of the darkness cam another tentacle, closer to purple in color, with a reddened tip.

  
  


This new tentacle was wider than all others previous, and wetter too. It nudged at her entrance, before pushing in, breaching her in one fail swoop.

  
  


The stretch burned, far more than it did with the other tentacles, it felt as though the creature would rip her apart, but that was not the case.

  
  


As it plowed deeper, it did nothing to curb her arousal, only heightening it.

If she was capable of rational thought at this point, she would have realized that the slick coating her body had earned a new sweeter scent, and was probably the reason for her arousal, but she was not, and so she lost herself in the pleasure of her nipples being abused and her cunt being pounded.

  
  


Her knees were pulled even further apart, and she was too far gone to struggle.

The thick tentacle inside of her hit a spot that filled her brain with stars, body clenching as an orgasm beyond what she had ever experienced ripped through her, 

It did not stop fucking her even as she spasmed, instead, taking the opportunity to push even deeper into her cunt, now in over half nine inches, and showing no signs of stopping.

  
  


The tentacle got gradually wider as it forced itself in, going from the one-inch tip to the five inches it was at now. This insertion was bigger than anything Ara had encountered and probably bigger than anything that she would ever encounter. 

  
  


It pushed in more and more until it pushed through her cervix with a pop, making its way into her womb, a space that had never seen anything phallic like this before.

  
  


The sensation had her cumming all over again, the sudden nature of it making her eyes roll back in her head, in the most pleasure her body had ever felt.

  
  


Now, the tentacle had come to a still, even the one in the depths of her throat that she had been unconsciously sucking on stopped moving; only the ones at her nipples didn’t stop tugging and sucking.

  
  


If she could look down, she’d see her distended stomach lifted in a way that told the story of the huge tentacle inside of her.

  
  


The lack of movement caused a needy whine to pass her lips, slipping around the tentacle motionless in her mouth, she needed more. In the back of her mind, she knew how wrong this was, how much she didn’t  want to be the fuck toy for some monster. 

But. It felt so good.

  
  


After a minute of strange stillness, something far bigger than the tentacle currently occupying her cunt pressed at her entrance. At its largest point, it was about six inches in diameter; it felt so big, too big to fit.

  
  


However, the creature didn’t care, instead, the egg, for that is what it must be, forced its way inside her, slowly, so slowly, until it ended up in her womb. 

  
  


The pain was almost unbearable, and it broke through the pleasure haze she had been locked in for so long. As if sensing this, the tentacle in her throat released a cool gel-like liquid straight into her stomach until it felt so full it would burst.

  
  


Like magic, the thought of escape completely fell from her mind, need taking its place.  So, as the next egg pressed at her, she let it in with a moan of pure pleasure, body completely accepting the weight in her womb.

  
  


Another egg followed that, and another, and another. It went on and on, each egg taking over two minutes to get settled amongst the others, and after the fourth eqq, her body was trembling with an orgasm after each egg forced its way into her.

  
  


By the time the creature had given all it could or at least all her body could take, she couldn't come anymore. In fact, she couldn’t do a lot of things. Like see her toes, a once easy task was nom impossible, feet blocked buy her distended belly. She looked like a woman pregnant with triplets due any day.

  
  


So when a gush of liquid, similar to the one that had entered her throat, started filling every single gap in her womb, fertilizing what had to be over two dozen eggs, it was almost more than she could take, a moan filling the air. 

  
  


She was so full.

  
  


When the tentacle in her cunt slipped out, she hardly felt a difference deep inside, but her cunt was twitching, stretched to its limit moments prior, then left completely empty the next. Her cunt was twitching as if trying to clamp down on something that wasn’t even there. 

  
  


A thought came to her mind, one that would scare her once she was in a place to understand it. 

  
  


She missed the feeling. 

  
  


All the tentacles lining her body lowered her to the ground, loosening their grip, but not removing themselves from her, the special ones in her nose and throat pulled out and off, leaving her to rest in its embrace.

  
  


It was oddly comforting.

  
  


Ara felt no control over anything, much less the way her eyes slipped closed, succumbing to the darkness, just as the dawn light gilded her features through the window atop the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops

**Author's Note:**

> wooops lol this one's better than the next chapter, so maybe stop here. both suck though,., so do what you want, i guess


End file.
